


Птичья песня

by Niinox



Series: Hesitation Marks [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niinox/pseuds/Niinox
Summary: Он так и не стал никем особенным. Не стал удачливым фокусником, как мечтал. Не стал офигенным любовником, как мечтал. Не стал звездой и любимцем публики. Не стал никем, кроме самого себя.История Эллиота о'Клока до того, как он стал самим собой - Всадником, имя которому Голод и бла-бла-бла.Side-story основного текста "Колебательные метки"
Series: Hesitation Marks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793869
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. agapornis (англ. lovebirds, рус. неразлучники)

_Well I didn't tell anyone,  
But a bird flew by  
Saw what I'd done  
He set up a nest outside,  
And he sang about what I'd become_

Пролог.  
  
  
  
  
Что такое семья?  
Можешь попробовать вложить в это слово любое значение, которое покажется самым подходящим.  
Это могут быть люди, места, события, решения и ошибки - все зависит от того, что ты предпочтешь запомнить. 

Запахи, вкусы, цвета - все, что ты сможешь назвать своей ассоциацией, что сожмет грудь бла-бла-бла тисками и все такое. У каждого наберется целый мешок подобных воспоминаний, правда же? 

Закинут он на пыльный чердак, стоит под кроватью или носится с тобой каждый день на работу - это уже мелочи.  
Память - вот что имеет значение. 

Или нет?  
Говорят, хорошая память - круто.  
Наверное, когда необходимо произнести речь перед делегацией из семи стран и каждого назвать по имени. Но хотя их Эллиот мог запомнить на нужные десять минут, а потом навсегда забыть, некоторые вещи не желали исчезать.  
  
Стоит однажды уронить по пол зеркало - и оно разлетится на мельчайшие осколки. Они забьются под половицы, осядут колючей пылью воздухе и, как бы ни старался твой умный пылесос, - он не найдет все.  
Однажды, ранним утром после веселой ночи, ты, зевая, будешь шлепать на кухню, тонкий халат будет приятно холодить плечи, а потом твою ногу пронзит тончайшее, но настолько противное ощущение, что оно отдастся, кажется, в самый мозг.  
Некоторые воспоминания казались Эллиоту этими проклятыми кусками зеркала, впивающимися в пятки.  
Приходилось садиться на пол и терпеливо искать под маленькой ранкой осколок.

  
Чтобы только потом вспомнить, что с тех пор, как разбилось это чертово зеркало, ты уже даже успел полностью сменить полы.

  
Не может там его быть. Не может и нет. Дурацкий несуществующий осколок событий.  
Но, говорят, фантомная боль - тоже боль.  
И ты всегда будешь проклинать блестящую память за то, что, кажется, сидишь на полу и перебираешь осколки и пыль, пытаясь собрать зеркало заново.  
Может быть затем, чтобы увидеть. Увидеть, в какой момент то, что там отразилось, перестало быть тобой. Когда все изменилось.  
Когда важные слова поменяли свое значение, а в какой момент ты научился сплетать их так, что зрителям становилось все равно, что ты говоришь - лишь бы ты не прекращал.  
Каково быть гласом народа, если твои слова - колючая пыль разбитых зеркал?  
Вдыхайте глубже.  
  
  


***

Она появилась на свет в канун Старого Рождества.  
И это было почти забавно, давая сразу повод для множества умиленных шуточек про Иисуса и чудеса, от которых Эллиота тошнило. Впрочем, в чем-то она, наверное, была чудом. Единственная, кто, на радость Эллиота и на удивление остальных, внешностью с самого начала пошла в отца - темные, почти шоколадные волосы и ореховые глаза в крапинку, так далекие от густой зелени, которой мать наградила троих сыновей.  
Да и характер она начала проявлять рано, в отличие от часто болевшего в то время Эллиота и во всем послушных братьев, она росла крепышом и бунтарем. В этом он мог бы даже ей позавидовать, если бы был постарше.  
Сейчас он бы уже и не вспомнил, почему так привязался к ней. 

Закрывая глаза, он понимал, что ее лицо, наверное, навечно замерло в его сознании как будто в янтаре - разных возрастов, разных выражений и эмоций - но это всегда было оно. 

В этих зеркалах памяти она редко говорила с ним, но он часто слышал ее смех. Он то был похож на теплую колыбельную, то горячим воском заливал глотку и уши, застывая там намертво. Когда-то он любил ее, когда-то ненавидел - сейчас же были только картинки. Картинки, похожие на кадры из дурацкого фильма - яркие, будто подернутые солнечной дымкой и каплями росы, застывающими в воздухе радугой. Если бы Эллиот не воспринимал их настолько отстраненно, то вскрыл бы себе горло, лишь бы не давиться этой сладостью.

  
А так - он лишь наблюдал. Собирал осколки.

Вынужденный "за проступки" сидеть взаперти в огромном доме в компании только няни, горничных и сестры - конечно, Эллиот не мог не привязаться к ней. Наверное, если бы он задумался, то понял бы, что за все детство в общей сложности видел ее даже чаще, чем родители. И уж точно чаще, чем братья.  
Но он не задумывался об этом.

Просто знал, что приходя из школы, именно сестре он читал параграфы учебников и рассказывал на ночь сказки, в которые перестал верить лет с пяти.  
Просто знал, что, когда дом пустел, и братья, по очереди толкнув его в плечи, скрывались в машине - наверху всегда оставался как минимум один благодарный слушатель. Пусть и пускающий пузыри и пока ходящий только по манежу - но для тренировок этого было достаточно.

\- Интересно, ты уже различаешь цвета? Здесь их всего два - черный и красный. Видишь, этот почти как твои волосы, а это...ну, почти как мои. Это - листочки, наверное, это ромбы, фигуры геометрические такие, а это как твое большое плюшевое сердце. И вот если я все верно прочел, то суть фокуса заключается в том, что я беру эту карту и... постой, не тяни, она мне еще нужна...

  
Эллиот слышал собственный смех - и удивлялся тому, как странно он звучит. Непривычно.

Обычно же смеялись братья - и в основном над ним. И чем взрослее становился Эллиот и чем быстрее менялся - тем неизменнее было отношение братьев.

Если бы у понятия родственной ненависти была шкала от одного до десяти, то отношения близнецов к старшему брату можно было бы обозначить цифрой одиннадцать.  
_Одиннадцать_ раз в месяц они зажимали долговязого Эллиота по углам дома и сада, обзывали Гудини-Тупини, за год он переживал _десять_ доносов на его несуществующие проказы в школе, _девять_ испорченных слабительным и песчаной трухой любимых праздничных блюд, _восемь_ облитых краской футболок и костюмов, _семь_ лживых жалоб родителям, _шесть_ синяков, _пять_ ссадин, _четыре_ испорченных колоды с трудом добытых карт, _три_ переметнувшихся на сторону близнецов друга, _два_ любимых ботинка на шнурках, хлюпающих и резко пахнущих рано поутру перед важным экзаменом и один - _один_ смех на двоих.  
Похожие как две капли воды они были как будто одним целым. Слаженным, продуманным, цельным. Даже цифры возраста они делили на двоих. Хотя одиннадцать на два и не делилось.

Эллиот же всегда был сам по себе. Год за годом. И двумя вещами он с детства овладел в совершенстве - быстро бегать и умело прятаться.

Сестра умела считать пока только до десяти. Она тянула руки к картам - они сыпались на пол, и Эллиот смеялся, собирая их. Сестра не умела правильно загадывать карту и потому никому не могла рассказать, что он чаще вытаскивал из-под ее подушки не ту, что была "загадана". Впрочем, Эллиоту было все равно.  
Он прятался, тренировался и считал.  
Запоминал комбинации и вероятности.

Фокусы стали для него новым отсчетом с нуля. 

Конечно же. Уличные пройдохи из загадочного "Wunderland", шепотом называемые среди его сверстников вкусным словом "девианты", и мелькавшие по телевизору гримированные лица стали казаться ему настоящими умельцами. 

Другими. 

Свободными.  
Способность повергать аудиторию в немое восхищение казалась ему невероятным обманом, магией, космосом, - пока он не узнал, что на самом деле нет ничего более логичного и придуманного, чем фокус.  
Фокус, который для всех, кроме тебя будет абсолютно не-про-счи-ты-ваем.  
Фокус, расписанный на бумаге, обретший ясность для тебе самого - и только для тебя.  
Он пересмотрел все старые фильмы на давно вышедших из употребления носителях, прослушал все записи, что сумел отыскать, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Конечно, пришлось научиться быть осторожным, пришлось научиться врать, глядя в глаза - но с этим почему-то проблем не было совсем. 

Эллиот, впрочем, вскоре понял и этот секрет - нужно было просто верить в то, что говоришь. 

Улыбаться, следить за дыханием, не бегать взглядом, руки расслаблены, тело тоже - и вперед. 

Не получилось сегодня - получится завтра. Завтра они поверят. Завтра, затаив дыхание, будут глядеть в твое зеркало и видеть там то, что ты хочешь им показать. Оно будет абсолютно ненастоящим, но ты будешь настолько искренен в этой иллюзии, что у них не будет выбора. 

Только верить. 

Тебе. 

В тебя.  
Раз за разом он пытался дурить голову и близнецам. Получал за это - и в следующий раз уже умел сделать так, что они ничего бы не смогли понять.  
Друзей у него было мало, им не нравилось, когда их "надували", они обзывали Эллиота чудиком и сбегали от него. 

Его это мало заботило. К четырнадцати годам он научился быстро заводить новых друзей и так же быстро и легко их отпускать. 

Лиц их он не помнил.

***

  
Подъездная дорожка, как и весь сад, вылизана была до неестественности.  
Казалось, что все, находящиеся в пределах, огороженных забором, были поставлены туда неким искусным кукловодом.  
Ниточки дергаются, рты раскрываются.  
Губы растягиваются в улыбках, - смех, поворот, смех.  
Эллиот заучил это все уже наизусть. Даже знал, кто именно был кукловодом.  
Высокая рыжеволосая женщина, чье лицо, сколько он себя помнил, всегда озаряла на людях подобная улыбка - красивая, добродушная и абсолютно идеальная.  
Как до блеска натертая полка с наградами ее сыновей на многочисленных конкурсах.  
Она руководила здесь всем, она дергала ниточки и выверенными движениями танцевала по саду. Кольца на ее тонких пальцах поблескивали как капли свежей росы на венериной мухоловке, а смех был похож на музыку.  
Все любовались ею.  
Он тоже.  
Прямо с ветки, на которой сидел, свесив ноги в натертых до блеска туфлях.  
Перекатывая в ладони три небольших мягких мячика, он блуждал взглядом по саду, ни на ком особо не задерживаясь. Он и так знал, где все находятся.  
На своих местах.  
Отец, седой, крупный, с военной выправкой мужчина, он курил свою неизменную сигарету, горькую особым ароматом, который навсегда будет ассоциироваться с ним.  
Братья, рыжие, как мать, звезды сегодняшнего и всех прочих вечеров, неразлучные и практически идентичные в своих концертных смокингах, фотографирующиеся с очередными гостями.  
Сестра, прятавшаяся, в отличие от него, не в одиночестве, а в компании щебечущих девчонок в другом конце сада, - оттуда она тоже видела всех, как и Эллиот. Тоже знала все про всех.  
Каждый официант, каждый гость и фотограф - все были на местах.  
Даже дети и подростки, немногочисленные, но так же выглаженные и начищенные до блеска, - скучали у бассейна, смеясь и переговариваясь с, кажется, строго оговоренной громкостью. Сегодня их поблизости было целых девять - больше, чем он привык.

Больше, чем в прошлый раз. Однако, так было даже лучше.

Аудитория должна расти. Иначе не будет никакого прогресса.

Он соскользнул с ветки на газон, мягко приземлившись, как будто делал это уже не раз. Не потрудившись затянуть на шее распущенный галстук и отряхнуть брюки, направился в сторону бассейна, не особо, впрочем, прячась. Его все равно бы не заметили.  
Во всяком случае, не сразу.  
Завидев его, дети затолкали друг друга локтями и оживились.

Что ж, похоже, пришло время развеять их скуку, а?

Свежевыученным движением он поклонился, приподнимая несуществующую шляпу и, убедившись, что к нему приковано достаточно юных взглядов, ловко подбросил шарики в воздух, щурясь от закатного солнца.  
На пару минут все перестало существовать.  
Были только его движения, и взгляды напротив - он впитывал их и наслаждался.  
Наслаждался, забыв обо всем.  
Он слышал собственное сосредоточенное дыхание и следил за шариками, один вниз, второй вверх, не потерять третий. Вверх, вниз.  
Раз, два, три...Раз, два, три...Раз, два...  
\- Эллиот!

С тихим бульком третий шарик улетел в бассейн и взгляды зрителей разделились - часть проследила за его полетом, часть приковала к себе она.

И ниточки дернулись снова.

\- А мы тебя обыскались, - идеальная улыбка, такая красивая, такая идеальная.  
\- Неужели? - пряча оставшиеся два шарика в карман, Эллиот привычно опустил взгляд. Он всегда чувствовал себя виноватым перед ней. - Ну вот он я.  
\- Пойдем, мы представим тебя сэру Хэмишу, он знакомый Главы Университета, а вы, дети, почему бы вам не пойти и не отведать вон того потрясающего мороженого? Четыре вкуса и печенье, представляете? - он проводил взглядом кукол на ниточках, привлеченных лакомством, и отшагнул на самый край бассейна, когда она подошла ближе и притянула его за галстук.

Он нее пахло сладким и цветочным, и от этого запаха кружилась голова.

\- Не испытывай мое терпение, - пальцы быстро затянули на шее тугой узел и он сглотнул, поднимая глаза.  
Такие же зеленые, как у него, ее глаза были так близко, что он видел в них целых двух себя. Долговязых, раскрасневшихся себя. Он почти физически ощущал, как ниточки пробираются подмышки жаркого пиджака, обвиваются вокруг запястий, тянут за собой. - Ты будешь вежлив, не так, как в прошлый раз. Кивни, если понял меня.  
Он кивнул.  
Желание сделать шаг назад и упасть спиной в бассейн было почти невыносимым.  
Падая, он хотя бы насладился выражением секундного удивления на ее точеном лице.  
Она развернулась и дернула его за собой, сжимая стальной хваткой локоть, что со стороны, наверное, выглядело так, будто она просто придерживается за него, поднимаясь по склону и широко улыбаясь машущим гостям.  
Запах цветов был невыносим. Ее платье было похоже на оперение дорогой птицы. Мягкое, струящееся. Птица со змеиной кожей.  
Шарики оттягивали карман будто свинцовые.  
Кукольные ниточки трещали от натяжения, - и он знал, что уже совсем скоро они порвутся и он будет свободен.  
Нужно было просто потерпеть. Поймав одобряющий взгляд сестры, которая как всегда вовремя неторопливо двигалась по саду им навстречу, притягивай за собой стайку ярких девчонок, Эллиот немного расслабился.  
Она улыбалась и играла.  
Просто сыграть.  
Благо аудитория в этот раз просто огромна.  
Даже фотографы есть.  
Улыбайся, Эллиот.  



	2. 1.1 agapornis (англ. lovebirds, рус. неразлучники)

К тринадцатому дню рождения она уже росла настоящей красавицей. Умницей. Отличницей. Гордостью родителей. Как близнецы.

Но все еще совсем другой. Как сам Эллиот.

Настолько другой, что не обожать ее было невозможно.

Свои каштановые, с чуть заметным вблизи медным отливом волосы она собирала в какие-то немыслимые прически с яркими лентами и мелкими косичками, полному шкафу дорогих дизайнерских платьев предпочитала драные джинсы и футболки с названиями старых групп, скейтборд - личному шоферу и шутила, что Эллиот больше похож на ее сестру, чем она - на его.

Глядя в зеркало он мог понять, что она имела в виду.

Вытянувшийся к шестнадцати еще сильнее, худой, нестриженный и тонколицый, он был пока что, действительно, наверное, похож на девчонку. Если бы не крупный нос и торчащие уши - на довольно миловидную. Она говорила это все пройдет, что он раздастся в плечах и станет настоящим красавцем. И продолжала, заливисто смеясь, звать дурацким сокращением, похожим на женское имя.

\- Эль, давай еще раз.

\- Синий вверх, желтый, белый вверх, белый вниз, - быстро повторял он, жонглируя, подкидывая шарики выше и выше.

Быстрее.

Сестра хлопала в ладоши, сидя прямо на праздничном столе в дурацком треугольном колпачке на голове, ее подруги огромными восхищенными глазами смотрели то на нее, то на него, толкаясь локтями и хихикая.

Из динамиков стучала музыка. Ее ритм помогал считать.

Это был один из тех моментов, что Эллиот стал понимать совсем недавно.

Он жаждал этих восхищенных глаз.

Чтобы они смотрели на него, видели то, что он хочет показать.

И он знал, что сестра понимает. Она была такой же. Но лучше. Она была популярна и обожаема, у нее получалось все, за что бы она ни бралась, и, кажется, рядом с ней даже собственная неуклюжесть не казалась Эллиоту фатальной. И хотя сестра была младше на три года , критичная для подростков разница, но это почему-то уже тогда совершенно не имело значения. Он больше не был один. В его голове и мире правила жажда свободы и сцены, свободы и внимания, свободы и шоу, свободы, свободы, свободы, он знал, где продолжится его отсчет, но она...Она была точкой возврата.

Домом. Поэтому было тяжело.

Обманывать, уезжая на занятия, чтобы отпустить водителя, и свернуть в противоположную сторону. Чистить историю браузера и иногда, приплачивая ночному охраннику, уходить ночью, чтобы съездить на другой конец города и издалека посмотреть на интересовавшие его теперь вещи (чертово Колесо было видно даже оттуда), и запоминать, запоминать, запоминать. Тяжело было скрывать от сестры, выдерживать ее взгляды и бороться с желанием все рассказать. Еще было не время. Но за пару месяцев Эллиот узнал все, что ему было нужно. И сразу стало легче.

Он смеялся вместе со всеми. Пока голос не охрип, а заранее поставленный будильник не завибрировал в кармане.

\- Дамы, - шутливо поклонился он. "Дамы", самой старшей из которых вряд ли было хотя бы четырнадцать, снова заверещали. - Разрешите откланяться, карета до кафе заедет за вами уже через десять минут.

Он потрепал сестру по щеке и поднялся к себе. Там прижался спиной к двери и закрыл глаза. Девочки продолжали щебетать внизу, он слышал и собственное биение сердца, но был на удивление спокоен. Все решено. Сегодня. Сейчас. Решение пришло не спонтанно, но все равно как будто было принято кем-то другим. Денежная договоренность с приятелем в кампусе о жилье там, где необходимо было закончить обучение, чтобы получить полагающиеся выпускнику деньги, оплаченная на год из карманных запасов карта личности (без нее было не пройти ни одной уличной проверки) и рюкзак вещей, ценность которых для Эллиота не имела цифры. Это казалось так мало, но в то же время ему нравилось думать, что большое количество вещей тянет человека обратно, где-то на архивных сайтах он читал статьи об этом.

Нужно чтобы ничего не влекло тебя назад, не было балластом.

Девичий смех кисло закружился по комнате, влетев в окно, но Эллиот, стиснув зубы, ждал.

Заказанная на 4:15 машина, плюс минут 8 ожидания подгоняемых голодом и скорыми танцами девочек, еще пара минут на выезд с крытой территории, проезд через семейный парк (бегом он преодолевал это расстояние за 5:17, на машине им - около полутора минут) - а дальше город и совсем другая скорость передвижения.

Сестра уедет так быстро, что Эллиот даже не успеет отравиться этим кислым звуком, который будто выкачал из легких весь объем.

Уезжай, уезжай, веселись. Обернуться не успеешь, как я...

Он так и стоял, прикрыв глаза, и слушал девичий смех и песни. Казалось, стоит открыть глаза - и время, и так донельзя ленивое, перестанет двигаться совсем. Он слышал подъехавшую машину и топот ног. Слышал отъехавшую машину и стихшую музыку. Отсчитал нужное время. Открыл глаза. Поднял с пола рюкзак, прошелся по комнате.

Открыл дверь.

Она стояла у стены напротив, скрестив руки на груди и так и не сняв этот дурацкий колпачок.

Идиот.

\- Идиот.

Он и впрямь думал, что она не заметит?

\- Ты и впрямь думал, что я не замечу?

Что может быть лучшим подарком на день рожденья, да уж.

\- Лучший подарок на день рожденья.

Факир был пьян, дорогая сестра.

\- Твой фокус не удался, братец.

\- Когда ты собирался мне сказать?

\- Собирался вообще?

\- Эль?

\- Мне страшно.

Когда он сказал это вслух, все задуманное стало реальным. Конечно, он все продумал. Все решил. Но страх никуда не делся. Он пожирал его все это время, в своих снах он терял сестру в городе, не мог найти, не мог обеспечить, отрывал от друзей, семьи, сжирал ее своими мечтами и амбициями, уничтожал ее жизнь.

\- Эль. Дурак. Вместе не страшно.

Эллиот знал. Но страх никуда не уходил. Решение было рядом, простое и очевидное, но оно почему-то не шло никак ему в голову. Что-то, что он не мог ухватить.

Очевидное и простое.

\- Год, - сказала она.

\- Я даю тебе год справиться со страхом и забрать меня отсюда.

\- Год, Эль. Вернись за мной. Я ненавижу это место так же , как и ты. Я тоже хочу наружу. Туда. Я видела, что ты искал. Страну Чудес.

\- Ты справишься. Сделай все, как ты задумал. И возвращайся за мной.

\- Эль?

\- Фу, чего ты развел тут болото, все платье сопливое теперь, фууу, Эль, мне в нем сегодня до вечера танцевать, дурак.

\- Год. И мы будем вместе.

Он видел ее в своей комнате зеркал. Тысячей разных отражений она навсегда осталась в его памяти такой - в праздничном колпаке, юная, яркая, честная, свободная. Он мечтал стать таким же. Она вечно ждала его там, в зеркальной комнате, где были сотни вариаций каждого из них - и они всегда были вместе. Он всегда возвращался.

Когда в сознании Эллиота зеркальная комната взорвалась сотней осколков, вспарывая его внутренности и кроша кости - ее лицо исчезло самым первым. После были еще те, кто отражался в осколках, смеялся, жил и в агонии умирал по воле хозяина зеркал - но она всегда была для него первой.

Самой первой.


	3. анатиды (англ. waterfowl, рус. водоплавающие птицы)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имя: <засекречено>  
> Псевдоним: Эллиот о'Клок  
> Пол: мужской  
> Возраст: <засекречено>  
> Приоритет: высокий.  
> Позывной (предполагаемый): "Голод" ("Famine")
> 
> Выписка из краткой характеристики досье №3:  
> "...Находился на постоянном проживании в коммуне "Wunderland" <период неизвестен>, в связи с чем имеет полное представление о коммуникации с д."

_Run boy run! This world is not made for you_  
_Run boy run! They're trying to catch you_  
_Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills_  
_Run boy run! This race is a prophecy_

Тринадцать месяцев и четыре дня.   
За это время она стала такой красавицей, что захватывало дух.   
Волосы, раньше перетянутые всевозможными резинками, теперь тяжелой блестящей волной лежали на плечах, неброская одежда ее явно стоила больше, чем год проживания Эллиота в кампусе, на руке золотился тонкий браслет часов, а привез ее сюда шофер, который раньше возил мать.   
Она, болтая ложкой в стакане с мороженым, наблюдала, как Эллиот пробирался сквозь столики, по дороге чуть не опрокинув три стула и задевая сидевших рюкзаком, из которого торчала какая-то салатовая тряпка.   
Когда он сел, запыхавшись и улыбаясь, она протянула ему коробку с похожими на свои часами, только на более плотном браслете и сказала:  
\- Ну ты и вытянулся, Эль. 

И все стало на свои места.   
Этого не хватало ему за этот год. Того, с кем можно было бы поделиться, показать, рассказать. Все, что беспокоило его и чего он боялся - все растворилось в их разговоре, таком привычном и простом. Нацепив часы на запястье, он разложил по столу все свои записи, голограф-изображения коммуны и драгоценные "иллюжн-листы", как он их называл. Она, аккуратно касаясь пальцами (бери смелее, ворчало какое-то непонятное кислое когтистое чувство внутри, они не заразные и не кусаются) и достав из футляра ручку, делала какие-то пометки на полях, - надо же, она даже помнила их совместные, с любовью прописанные фокусы.  
Как он и думал, трейлеры ей понравились современные, на воздушных подушках.   
Эллиот выяснил, что некоторые из них могли подниматься в воздух на высоту до 3-5 метров и, в зависимости от окружающей температуры, оставаться там на несколько часов без подзарядки.   
Самому Эллиоту были по душе модели попроще.   
И окна, сказала она, обязательно большие окна. Ведь она же девочка, разумеется, как же иначе. Окна - это же <i>так важно</i>, квакало кислое чувство, пропуская по грудной клетке острыми пальцами, похожими на виноградные лозы, куда же без них, без чертовых окон.   
Все будет идеально, заталкивал кислятину глубже Эллиот.   
Коммуна. Мир, о котором так громко молчали здесь, станет реальным там. Так, как они и планировали. Вместе. Вдвоем. 

И когда он сказал это вслух, она впервые засмеялась. 

Звонко, на одной ноте, прикрыв рот кипельно-белой салфеткой, которой до этого промакивала губы после мороженого.  
\- Ты смешной, Эль.  
\- Хватит.   
\- Мы не будем больше оплачивать твои шутки.   
\- Поехали домой. Мы уже заждались. 

Мы?

А потом пришла вода.   
Она забушевала вокруг без предупреждения, сметая волной цунами все.   
Витрину кафе, все столики, пластиковых людей и самого Эллиота.   
Вода грохотала в ушах, собиралась в глазницах, сминала грудную клетку - и он тонул, задыхаясь. Кажется, когда мозг умирает, то в последние секунды посылает сигнал телу SOS - и тело счастливо. Как-то так. Было тепло, тихо и никуда не хотелось больше бежать, ничего было желать и не к чему стремиться.   
Эллиот умирал. И был счастлив.  
А потом когтистые пальцы продрались сквозь грудную клетку и, больно впиваясь под подбородок, дернули его вверх, раздирая кожу. Вода бушевала, когти рвали плоть.   
Вверх-вверх, пока ноги Эллиота не вытянулись, поднимая его со стула. Пальцы почти мягко подцепили когтями уголки его губ, растягивая их в улыбке, развели руки в стороны, в поклоне сгибая спину, скользнули по языку, влажно надавливая на глотку, заставляя ее исторгать из себя какие-то слова.  
Кажется, "спасибо за встречу".   
Скорей всего, "прощай".  
Зачем-то, "ты стала такой красавицей". 

Он не помнил, как выходил на улицу, волны цунами плескались где-то у него подмышками, размывая окружающие предметы до состояния клякс. Город вокруг казался ему неизвестным, чужим, хотя, наверное, так теперь и было.   
Вода изменила все и стерла границы.   
\- Извините, - он толкнул плечом какого-то прохожего, останавливаясь с рюкзаком, до боли оттягивавшим плечо, посреди людной улицы.   
Где-то рядом булькала вода - то ли фонтан, то ли остатки цунами.   
Часы на руке мерно тикали. Он никогда раньше не носил часов.  
Он сел на бордюр, достал из рюкзака свои наработки и погрузился в листы, истово чиркая карандашом, он сосредоточенно правил там что-то, закусив от усердия губу. Вымарывал, смывал, стирал, рисовал и писал заново.   
Затем он встал, вызвал такси. Забравшись внутрь, спрятал все листы в рюкзак, прижал его в груди и почти сразу уснул лицом в стекло.   
Он не помнил, что ему снилось. Только тиканье часов на руке пробегало щекоткой по коже. 

  
***

  
Эллиот понятия не имел, откуда взялась мысль, что прикурить на пороге новой жизни будет отличной идеей. Дым скользнул по глотке, обжег. За целый год он так и не понял этой прелести.   
Пальцы, сжимающие сигарету, слегка дрожали.  
Фары машины, на которой он сюда добрался, торопливо исчезли за поворотом, как будто водитель боялся лишний раз подышать местным воздухом.   
Эллиот выпустил дым и, задрав голову, принюхался. Воздух как воздух. Может, чуть больше земляного привкуса, который в черте города можно было застать только в "зеленых" районах, чуть слабее запах бензина, а еще откуда-то явственно тянуло дымом и едой.   
Он затянулся на всякий случай еще раз, но это не помогло - он только сейчас понял, что сильно проголодался. Нервное, не иначе.  
Закинув рюкзак на плечо, двинул по единственной дороге ко входу, мимо ряда припаркованных машин и автоматически стал их считать.   
С недавних пор это помогало ему сосредоточиться. Не нервничать лишнего.   
Их оказалось семнадцать - но в этот раз это не особенно помогло.   
Сразу за входом Эллиот остановился.

Справа чуть поодаль в темноте рисовался силуэт шатра, где горел свет и слышались голоса и чей-то смех.   
Под ложечкой засосало, смех сестры все еще волнами плескался где-то в его горле, припорошенный дымом, и не желал уходить.   
Цунами все еще было неподалеку. Затихло, ждало момента для того, что потопить Эллиота окончательно, так что никакие пальцы не вытянут его отяжелевшую, безвольную тушу.   
Глаза снова защипало. Он попятился от шатра снова ко входу, часто моргая. Там он остановился, пытаясь побороть рвущийся из горла явственный болезненный вой.   
Он чувствовал себя не преданным, нет.   
Он чувствовал себя чужим. Чужим себе, чужим этому городу, этому воздуху, этой одежде, коже, костям. Тот Эллиот, которого он знал, провел год на улицах, готовя почву для своего нового мира. Мира, где не будет на одного запрета, приказа и упрека. Их мира. Такого, как они захотят. И тот Эллиот растворился.   
Как кусок сахара в горячем чае, он исчез в смехе сестры, ее колючих ореховых глазах, в которых не было ничего ему знакомого.   
Она стала такой красавицей, выросла яркой, как тропическая птица, идеальной.   
Совсем как мать. 

Занятый пинанием камешков под ногами и обсасыванием фильтра нынешний Эллиот вдруг словил отчетливое ощущение чужого взгляда. Не хватало еще, чтобы на пороге новой жизни его увидели с глазами на мокром месте.  
\- Огонька не найдется? - Эллиот дернулся в сторону, сжимая лямку рюкзака, как будто его застали за чем-то постыдным.  
Из-за одной из машин на него уставились два ярких глаза и, прежде, чем Эллиот успел сообразить, чего от него хотят, прямо на него вышел парень, на первый взгляд не сильно старше него самого. Он ожидаемо был ниже, худой, кроме того передвигался как-то странно, чуть боком и смотрел исподлобья. Все это Эллиот успел заметить, непроизвольно пятясь и глотая вязкую и горькую слюну.  
\- Я...  
\- Прикурить? - парень показал пальцами чирканье зажигалки, внимательно ощупывая его взглядом. Эллиот непроизвольно одернул свитер и нырнул в карман. Он выглядел как полный идиот, наверняка.   
\- Конечно, да, извините, вот, - проклиная себя за бормотание, он протянул зажигалку парню и, разумеется, уронил ее.  
Точнее, уронил бы, но парень неожиданно метнулся вперед и перехватил ее на полпути, улыбаясь ему снизу вверх.  
\- Ты не местный же, приятель? - не заметив, как будто, его оплошности, он прикурил вытащенную из-за уха черную сигарету и неторопливо обошел Эллиота по кругу, цепляя блестящими глазами его одежду, часы, рюкзак. - Я тебя тут не видел раньше.  
\- Я...не...  
\- Представление уже два часа как кончилось, - с уверенностью заявил парень, махнув куда-то за спину рукой, и, хотя Эллиот понятия не имел, о чем речь, невольно проследил взглядом и кивнул. - Хотя постой, или...ты же не на ночное? - прищурился парень, подходя ближе своей странной кривоватой походкой, и Эллиот почувствовал запах его сигареты, сладкий и какой-то синтетический.   
Почему-то ему раньше не пришло в голову, что это может быть вовсе не обычный табак.   
\- Неее...Мелковат ты для ночного.   
Эллиот выгнул бровь, попытавшись придать взгляду уверенности, хотя все еще понятия не имел, о чем тот. На языке крутилось, что парень вероятно одного с ним возраста, но вслух он этого не сказал.   
Впрочем, собеседнику, кажется, больше нравилось задавать вопросы и самому же на них отвечать.  
\- Ты из города? Наверняка. А родители в курсе, что ты тут шатаешься по ночам, вряд ли. Ты на ночное приехал, на какой круг? Девочки, мальчики, за стол или на ринг?   
Эллиот вдыхал сладковатый дым и от него уже явно начинала кружиться голова.   
Или от голода.   
Есть хотелось очень.   
Он сможет купить поесть, как только найдет где.   
\- Простите, но я наверное, пойду, мне надо...  
\- Куда это, приятель? - парень прихватил его за локоть, притягивая пониже и доверительно сообщая на ухо. - Я ведь прекрасно знаю, зачем ты здесь.  
\- Знаете? - Эллиот от удивления даже заговорил тише. Дым от сигареты вблизи оказался каким-то фиолетовым и пах все так же сладко.   
\- Конечно, - закивал парень, разглядывая то ли вышивку на его свитере, то ли пытаясь заглянуть ему в нагрудный карман, - Но без меня далеко не уйдешь, не-а. На той неделе как раз двое таких высоких, светлокожих и худеньких приехали, забыл как звали, - парень заговорил совсем шепотом, и Эллиоту пришлось склониться еще ниже, спустив с плеча рюкзак.  
\- Извините, я не уверен, что понимаю...  
\- На ринг вытащили их, чего тут непонятного, - фыркнул ему в лицо дымом новый знакомый, - сам видел, богом клянусь, голые, обритые, народу толпа собралась, накачали их чем-то и выпустили. А все потому что платить нечем было, так-то. Все лучше вышло бы, если бы через нужный вход пошли и билетик бы купили, а.   
Эллиот выпрямился, озираясь, как будто из-за машин за ним наблюдали те самые обритые с ринга, которые, как и он, просто пошли не через тот вход. Огромных усилий ему стоило не отшатнуться. Фиолетовый дым продолжал клубиться вокруг него, и Эллиот сморгнул и чуть отвернулся, подумав, что отмахиваться явно будет невежливо.   
Рюкзак начал казаться ему тяжелее обычного, есть теперь будто хотелось меньше.   
Зато очень хотелось спать.   
Камушки под ногами из круглых превращались в овальные, дымились и едва заметно мерцали. Хотелось опуститься на колени и пощупать их, казалось, они должны быть мягкими и внутри с ярким фиолетовым соком.   
Эллиот опустил рюкзак на землю.   
Тяжеленный же.   
И спать с ним не получится.  
Ну его.  
Парень меж тем зажал сигарету губами - и как раз услужливо подхватил рюкзак.   
Точно, он бы тогда упал прямо в камушки, это плохо.   
Там же и карты, и одежда, и...  
\- Так что...Не хочешь же на ринг?  
\- Не...я не за этим... - Эллиот махнул рукой в сторону входа, запоздало понимая, что его уже как-то успели подхватить под локоть и уверенно развернуть в противоположную сторону.   
\- Ваш покорный слуга тебе поможет, отведу к нужному входу, зачем тебе на ринг, таким хорошо одетым мальчикам нечего там делать, правда же? А ты мне потом спасибо скажешь. Вот, затянись за знакомство. Купишь билетик, другой. Там, на входе и касса заодно.  
Молча кивая, Эллиот нехотя отвернулся от входа. Ноги у него слегка заплетались, от дыма чесалось в носу, краем глаза он успел заметить, как из шатра вместе с порцией смеха, света и запахов вышел какой-то человек, а его собственный рюкзак же стал вдруг очень легким или вообще был уже на плече у нового знакомого, который еще и почему-то не представился, но зато дал прикурить и...  
Собственная сигарета, с непривычки так и забытая в руке, дотлела, и Эллиот, ойкнув, отдернул пальцы от горячего фильтра. Проследил окурок до земли взглядом. Там, на жидких фиолетовых камнях, он мгновенно затух.  
Голова затрещала, рука по привычке попыталась нащупать лямку рюкзака, в воздухе снова запахло едой и теплом.   
Эллиот тряхнул головой.   
Новый знакомый чуть нетерпеливо дернул его за рукав, таща его за собой мимо машин, сколько их там было...  
Семь, восемь...  
Сколько-сколько-сколько...Соберись, Эллиот.

\- Отстань от мальчика, Бинни. 

Эллиот едва расслышал из темноты этот тихий и немного уставший оклик, но его проводник подпрыгнул так, так будто ему ткнули раскаленной кочергой под зад.  
Эллиот и сам невольно обернулся на голос, сглатывая.   
Поздно, теперь его точно заберут на ринг и чего еще хуже...  
Он шумно вдохнул. Дымный привкус резко пропал из воздуха.   
Щелчком выкинув сигарету в сторону, замер его знакомый, даже в темноте отчетливо бледнея, и Эллиот понял, что точно пропал.   
Вся эта затея изначально была идиотской и ему следовало лучше изучить все эти дурацкие входы и выходы, и билеты, и...

\- Герр Вульф, - проблеял Бинни, поднимая руки в защитном жесте, - это вовсе не...  
Мужчина, стоявший в темноте, не двинулся с места. Его лица было не разглядеть, но Эллиот и не был уверен, что хочет.   
Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень маленьким. Самое то для ринга, наверное.   
Так что, если он не будет действовать, пропадет и он, и его новый друг.  
\- Простите, сэр, - Эллиот торопливо нырнул в карман, доставая кошелек, - я заплачу за вход, я не знал, я ошибся, я...не на ринг...  
Бинни вдруг напрыгнул на него со спины, надевая на плечо рюкзак. Эллиот придержал лямку, и услышал торопливое "молчи-молчи-помолчи же бля", но было уже поздно.   
Мужчина шагнул ближе, так что Эллиот машинально отступил в сторону и пропустил его к Бинни.  
\- Герр Вульф, я не...  
\- Кажется, тебя отправляли за чем-то еще 20 минут назад, правда?  
Голос у него был очень-очень спокойный. Таким голосом можно было бы гнуть металлические балки или отправлять людей на смерть. Сейчас вероятней всего был именно второй вариант.  
Эллиот пытался не особо отсвечивать и вообще мечтал по-тихому свалить и бросить дурацкую затею, он даже забыл про голод и усталость. Бинни что-то блеял. Мужчина молчал. Эллиот старательно <i>не-слушал</i>.  
\- Да, герр Вульф, три бутылки, свежую колоду и...  
\- Вот и отправляйся.   
\- Герр...  
\- С утра найдешь меня сам и мы поговорим, а сейчас исчезни. И напомни там, что необходимо наладить вентиляцию, дышать снова нечем внутри, а мы только сели.  
\- Да.   
\- И еще... - прежде, чем Эллиот сообразил, Бинни по кивку мужчины дернулся в его сторону и пихнул в руку зажигалку. Надо же, Эллиот про нее уже и забыл.   
\- Благодарю, - не оборачиваясь, кивнул мужчина, - А теперь марш. Не заставляй гостей ждать, это невежливо.  
Бинни развернулся на каблуках так, что из-под подошв у него полетели камушки и, не глядя на Эллиота, рванул куда-то в темноту, чуть припадая на бок.

Эллиот чуть не рванул за ним.   
Все пропало, подумал он в очередной раз.   
Кажется, у него не осталось сил даже пятиться. Если Бинни (что за имя такое?) его в общем-то не пугал, то от немногословного мужчины прямо-то веяло опасностью. За время, проведенное вне дома, Эллиот научился такое распознавать. Пока он стремительно измышлял пути побега, тот развернулся к нему, уже зажав зубами неизвестно откуда взявшуюся сигарету.  
\- Вы позволите воспользоваться вашей зажигалкой? - Эллиот тупо кивнул, щелкая колесиком. Мужчина, оказавшийся примерно одного с ним роста, чуть склонил голову и глубоко затянулся, прикрыв глаза.   
Эллиот успел заметить - он был довольно молод, смотрел не так, как будто собирался прожевать и выплюнуть бедного Эллиота на ринг, а еще на нем был идеально повязанный шейный платок и отглаженная до блеска рубашка.  
\- Итак, юноша, теперь вы.  
\- Эллиот, сэр. Я - Эллиот...  
Герр Вульф поднял руку, чуть склонив голову. Голос у него все еще был тихий, какой-то даже слишком мягкий, неожиданно захотелось срочно успокоиться и просто послушать, что бы он ни сказал.  
\- Здесь вам фамилия не понадобится. Захотите, даже имя можете сменить. Хотя, - под его взглядом Эллиот снова почувствовал себя очень голодным и маленьким, - оно вам вполне подходит, на мой взгляд. Не торопитесь его терять.

Не дожидаясь, ответа, герр Вульф неторопливо двинулся мимо ворот внутрь, чуть в сторону от шатра, откуда по-прежнему лился свет, тепло и голоса.   
Эллиот чуть лучше его разглядел.   
Смуглая кожа, раскосые глаза, слишком глубоко посаженые для лица с такими скулами, темные, со светлой подложкой волосы почти до плеч, блестящие и прямые. Но самое главное - одежда. Костюм-тройка сидел на нем так, как будто был второй кожей, белые манжеты рубашки блестели в темноте, контрастируя с кожей. Свободной рукой он прокручивал что-то между пальцев и это движение было единственным нервным сопровождавшим его почти ленивую фигуру.   
Эллиот открыл рот, но забыл что хотел сказать, и снова кивнув, пошел следом. Кошелек, который он все еще сжимал в руке, попался ему на глаза и он торопливо вскинулся.  
\- Сэр, сколько я должен...  
Мужчина, герр Вульф (интересно, а его имя было настоящим или нет?) приподнял бровь, недоуменно моргнув и, шагнул прочь из круга света.  
\- Не торопитесь открывать незнакомцам свой кошелек, юноша. Скажите мне лучше вот что. То, что привело вас сюда, осталось позади?

Эллиот запнулся.   
Камешки под ногами приобрели нормальный цвет, но сейчас впивались ему будто в голые пятки. Едва видимый в темноте, мужчина продолжал изучающе смотреть на него исподлобья.   
Сигарета тлела.   
Его лицо, казалось не отражает ничего, но собственные эмоции вдруг ударили Эллиота под дых этим тихим, спокойным голосом.   
Он моргнул раз, другой - и резко отвернулся, не желая снова пустить слезу. Смеха сестры слышно не было. Но кто знает, может, это ненадолго.  
Цунами все еще плескалось где-то за спиной.   
\- Да...Думаю, да.   
\- В таком случае, вход сюда всегда будет свободным. Вы должно быть голодны? - резко сменил он тему и махнул рукой с сигаретой, указывая Эллиоту в направлении строений метрах в двухстах впереди, - кухня, боюсь, уже закрыта, но, если обойти вокруг и постучать в первую дверь, пара сэндвичей и чай точно достанется. Скажете, что от герра Вульфа. 

Голова у Эллиота шла кругом, хотя никакого фиолетового дыма он вокруг не наблюдал.   
Он поймал себя на все таком же туповатом кивании.   
Он больше не чувствовал опасности. Не чувствовал страха и не слышал обидного смеха. Было только одно ощущение - ему крупно повезло. Он не мог понять почему, но присутствие этого молодого человека с первой секунды внушило ему спокойствие и уверенность, хотя они даже не были знакомы. Впервые со времени ухода из дома пропало ощущение, что нужно куда-то бежать и торопиться. Как будто он уже пришел именно туда, куда было нужно.   
Эллиот не сразу заметил, что герр Вульф замолчал.   
Впрочем, ответа тот явно не ждал. Отвернувшись, докуривал, подняв голову к небу. Дым оседал на его волосах. Опустив вторую руку, он продолжал быстро прокручивал в пальцах что-то круглое и плоское, то ли нервничая, то ли просто полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Казалось, про Эллиота он уже забыл.   
Почему-то показалось неудобным чем-то еще сейчас интересоваться, поэтому Эллиот выдавил лишь:  
\- Спасибо. Я... вы...  
\- Я всего лишь указал, где кухня, пока не за что меня благодарить, - в тихом голосе послышалось что-то похожее на улыбку, хотя Эллиот слабо мог представить себе этого человека улыбающимся. - Какое чудное сегодня небо, не находишь? - спросил вдруг он, не оборачиваясь, и Эллиот невольно задрал голову, не заметив даже, что к нему обратились иначе. 

Сине-черное, небо действительно выглядело иначе, нежели он привык. Низкое, не запертое со всех сторон огнями небоскребов и всевозможного транспорта, широкое, насколько хватало глаз. Звезды как будто просачивались с его изнанки в таком количестве, что непонятно было, чего больше - неба или звезд. К такому небу придется привыкнуть, привыкнуть, что оно не рухнет тебе на макушку, раздавив как муравья, но привыкнув - не сможешь забыть никогда.   
\- В городе такого не увидишь, - ляпнул он и тут же пожалел, что нарушил тишину. Испуганно опустил глаза, сжимая лямку рюкзака, но в глазах напротив по-прежнему не было угрозы. Только спокойная легкая усталость.  
\- Именно так. 

Сигарета дотлела и, аккуратно затушив ее, герр Вульф убрал окурок в карман вместе с тем, что крутил в руке, Эллиот так и не понял, что это было. Монета какая-то или что-то еще круглое и плоское.  
\- Вставай не позже 7:45. Спросишь у кого угодно, тебе подскажут, где будет проходить прием и распределение. Постарайся не опаздывать.  
Эллиот хотел еще уточнить, но по взгляду понял, что ему пора идти. Он спешно кивнул и попятился.   
Темнота на улице стала почти непроглядной.   
Воздух стал тише и прохладней.   
А голова ясней. Спокойней.  
Герр Вульф остановился уже почти у шатра, в мягком теплом свете он выглядел как завершающий идеальный штрих этого странного нового мира.   
\- Добро пожаловать, Эллиот.  
Мира, двери в который отчего-то были гостеприимно распахнуты для всех, выживших после цунами. 

_Run boy run, Break out from society_  
_Tomorrow is another day_  
_And you won't have to hide away_  
_You'll be a man, boy!_  
_But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_


	4. macaws (лат. ara, рус. ара, род птиц семейства попугаевых)

_He wakes up early today_  
_Throws on a mask that will alter his face_  
_Nobody knows his real name_  
_But now he just uses one he saw on a grave_

Проснувшись утром, Эллиот долго лежал и смотрел в потолок под мерное тиканье часов на руке.  
Потолок был низкий, щербатый, с потеками воды. За тонкой стенкой слышались голоса, что-то гремело и двигалось. Вчерашний страх и неуверенность, выспавшись, лениво сворачивались где-то под горлом, но Эллиот сглотнул и резко встал. Сейчас уже в любом случае было не время нервничать.   
На ходу жуя выданное ему ночью яблоко, он оделся, выбрав чистую рубашку, привычно одернул ее и пригладил опять отросшие волосы. Надо будет постричься или скоро придется собирать хвост.

Он думал о чем угодно, кроме того, что сейчас ему придется знакомиться с коммуной уже по-настоящему. Пока он выходил из подсобки, где провел ночь и уточнял, куда ему теперь нужно идти и можно ли пока оставить свой рюкзак здесь, он крутил в кармане мячики для жонглирования и вспоминал, что ему снилось. 

Он заснул накануне сытый и так быстро, что думал, не увидит ничего.  
Но все же проснулся через пару часов с ощущением, что не знает, где находится, а когда снова уснул, то видел ночное небо, усыпанное звездами. Звезды клубились фиолетовым дымом и обращались в птиц. Птицы кричали, как будто говорили что-то, но были слишком далеко, чтобы их слышать. Он помнил только крылья, яркие, текучие, они будто были сотканы из звездного неба с рисунком как на шейном платке герра Вульфа.   
Иногда Эллиот думал, что ему стоило записывать свои сны, с учетом наличия специальных носителей, он мог бы после посмотреть их снова и снова, вспоминая, что забыл. Некоторые даже выкладывали свои сны в Сеть и продавали потом. Но это всегда казалось ему слишком эфемерным и личным, чтобы хранить сны где-то еще, кроме собственной головы.   
Поэтому Эллиот приучил себя запоминать их по возможности точно.   
Ему редко снилось что-то осознанное за последний год. Чаще что-то красочное, иногда события прошедшего дня, несколько раз он видел во сне какого-то седого дядьку в плаще, наверное, из фильма, часто женщин, похожих и не похожих на мать, но птиц раньше он припомнить не мог. Так что, выходя на улицу и жмурясь от солнца, он решил, что птицы и звезды чем-то похожи.   
А потом он слишком увлекся, чтобы думать об этом.

Коммуна была самым странным городом, из всех, что Эллиот видел за свою жизнь.   
Миром внутри мира.   
То, что снаружи выглядело как оседлая и чересчур разросшаяся ярмарка, изнутри даже на первый взгляд имело четкую и выверенную структуру. 

Кто-то явно приложил немало сил и мысли к выстраиванию пространства, трейлерных стоянок и невысоких зданий, среди которых обнаружилось даже с десяток довольно технологичных. Как архитектор старого мира, в котором даже деревья высаживали спланированными аллеями. Теперь живые деревья были редкостью, отчего и правил строительства в городе почти не было, все было можно.  
Но здесь все подчинилось чьей-то крепкой стройной логике и аккуратизму. 

И это помимо, конечно, Колеса. Про колесо и так знали все. Говорили много разного, и про его жильцов и про то, почему оно не вращалось уже много лет.   
Обитель девиантов-убийц, не выдающая своих жителей никому.  
Видное из любой точки коммуны как живая тень, оно венчало ее словно короной.

Он никогда не интересовался, соответствуют ли официальные цифры настоящему количеству обитателей, но уже сейчас что-то подсказывало ему, что нет.   
Количество девиантов не уменьшалось, а значит, это место действительно было таким, как Эллиот слышал - большим и очень разным. Как и девианты.   
Его это не пугало. Сейчас уже нет.   
Если до этого у него были сомнения, то после цунами их не осталось - ему найдется здесь место.   
Где-то же должно было быть. 

Он прошел сквозь вереницу трейлеров, некоторые из которых были любовно украшены, расписаны или модифицированы, а некоторые совсем запущены, хотя и явно обитаемы, - и вышел к широкому, приземистому шатру с голографической растяжкой "WELCOME to WüNDERLAND", которая смотрелась слегка странно на фоне старой полосатой натяжной крыши. 

Прямо у входа танцевала девушка в широченной цветастой юбке и ему вспомнились крылья ночных птиц. 

Снаружи людей было не много, Эллиот нервно прибавил шагу, глядя на часы.   
Опоздать очень бы не хотелось, хотя он вряд ли встретит там герра Вульфа, чем бы он ни занимался в коммуне, на распределении ему явно делать было нечего, но почему-то подвести его даже в этом не хотелось. 

Сидевший на входе широкоплечий мужчина читал бумажную книгу и даже не поднял глаз на Эллиота, когда он неуверенно проскользнул внутрь, крутя браслет часов сестры на запястье. 

Дремавшая паника вернулась, ладони вспотели, а по спине потек легкий холодок, когда он увидел, что внутри по меньшей мере человек двадцать.   
Двадцать три, если быть точным, девианта.  
Он старался не пялиться и не прислушиваться лишний раз.  
Поспешно переключившись на оглядывание шатра, он заметил довольно большую сцену с тяжелыми, сейчас сдвинутыми в стороны портьерами и огромными дорогими прожекторами. Свет от них лился немного приглушенный, четко вычеркивая стоящее посередине кресло и парочку поменьше позади. Голограф-экран за сценой мерцал, готовый заработать.  
За год, проведенный вне дома, Эллиот успел по крупицам узнать все, что должно было происходить здесь. Знал, для кого предназначалось большое кресло, видел его сотни раз на экране. Знал, что когда подойдет его очередь...он снова прокрутил часы на руке.   
Несмотря на то, что он сотни раз репетировал и обдумывал, что и как будет делать, сейчас он вдруг очень отчетливо понял, что все будет иначе. Съеденное на завтрак яблоко кислотой поднималось по горлу, зато ощущение вчерашних когтистых пальцев пока пропало.  
Он нашарил в кармане мячики и прошел немного вглубь, в угол, откуда ему было хорошо видно всю сцену и часть зала.   
На него ожидаемо никто не обратил внимания, кто-то из уже друг с другом знакомых увлеченно беседовал, расположившись у самой сцены, кто-то, как Эллиот, жался по углам.   
Он заметил девушку в цветастой юбке, она смотрела мимо парня, увлеченно ей что-то говорившего. Глаза у нее были яркие, большие, но взгляд холодный и абсолютно остановившийся. 

Глупо было не признать, что они манили Эллиота очень давно. Те, о ком так громко молчали в том мире.  
Снаружи.   
Клейменые, чипированные, убийцы, уроды, как только их не называли.  
В окружении его семьи о них упоминали с извечной толикой брезгливости на лице, среди его одноклассников был всего один, как говорили, "с наклонностями", но он быстро перевелся в другое место и Эллиот его больше не видел.   
За прошедший год он узнал о них больше, чем за всю жизнь. Сотни нелегальных статей и видео, гулявших по Сети, он видел, наверное, их все.   
Но никогда не видел девиантов вблизи в таком количестве. Он нервно колупал ногти и с каждым вздохом чувствовал себя все больше не на своем месте.   
Он был не такой.   
Он был обычный.   
Послушный мальчик из хорошей семьи.

"Поиграли и хватит".

Музыка заиграла так резко, что он подскочил на месте, как от удара.   
Заозиравшись по сторонам, он понял, что не один отреагировал так нервно на громкий звук.  
Девушка в юбке затравленно озиралась по сторонам, в ее руке что-то поблескивало. Многие из присутствующих, сообразив, смотрели на сцену, продвигаясь вперед, и музыка чуть стихла, как будто кто-то прикрутил обратно случайно выкрученный на максимум звук.   
А потом он появился.   
Как волшебник из табакерки, смеясь, вышел на сцену, обнимая весь зал.  
Эллиот видел его столько раз на записях распределения, которые кто-то тайком сливал в Сеть, дрожащие, из-под полы - сейчас было ощущение, что он в одной из этих записей, настолько со стороны он воспринимал грохочущую музыку, свет прожекторов и самого себя в углу зала, ссутуленного и отчаянно потеющего.   
Голос полился из динамиков, увеличенное изображение на экране улыбнулось - и Эллиот, завороженный, тоже двинулся к сцене. 

\- Добро пожаловать! Друзья мои, WILCOMMEN! Я - Аттикус Дюморье и однажды я, как и вы, пришел сюда совсем один! Но сегодня это место- мой дом! И он станет вашим! Кто вы? В чем ваша особенность? Страна Чудес покажет вам! Да начнется распределение!

Эллиот как сквозь дымку смотрел только перед собой, туда, где хозяин коммуны, высоченный, круглолицый, в неизменном желтом полосатом костюме, ставшем его визитной карточкой на Общем ТВ, распахнув руки, приветствовал их.  
За его спиной были помощники, женщина и мужчина, они расположились за столом, готовя голограф-карточки для записи новеньких. Кислота из горла Эллиота переместилось куда-то под корень языка, кровь стучала в ушах.   
Девианты выстроились в не слишком ровную очередь и по одному поднимались на сцену.   
Эллиот теребил ремешок часов. Музыка била в такт крови, он пытался сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, но перечитал уже всех людей, изучил все окружение и запахи, и оставалось только крутить часы, сжимать в кармане мячики и не думать-не думать-не думать.   
По боковым входам, щебеча как птицы, проглядывали жители коммуны. Как будто ожидали товарищей после сдачи экзамена, - кто прошел, кто нет, кто останется, кто нет.   
Дюморье, размахивая руками и смеясь, приветствовал каждого на сцене, а Эллиот продолжал смотреть на все это как на Сетевых видео, на себя, вспотевшего, растрепанного. Чужого.  
К счастью, не было вокруг ни одного зеркала, чтобы отразить его нелепую высоченную сутулую фигуру, кроме огромного светящегося экрана за спиной Дюморье, где отражался только он сам. Руки и спина потели все сильнее, в голове шумело.   
Он почти отстраненно наткнулся взглядом на спину девушки в юбке перед собой и только сейчас заметил на ее поясе крепления с пятью тонкими, похожими на метательные, ножами. Они поблескивали в свете прожекторов как будто состояли из жидкого металла. Она поднялась на сцену перед ним, он заторможено проводил глазами этот текучий металлический цвет.   
Руки меж тем как будто жили отдельно от тела, то болезненно обдирали заусенцы на пальцах, то теребили волосы, то мяли рубашку, часы или многострадальные шарики.  
Кислота плотно обосновалась на языке, грозя политься через край. 

Соберись, Эллиот. Ну же. Ты так долго этого ждал.

Ощущение оторванности продолжало подгонять его в спину, когда он сам поднимался на сцену. Кружилось где-то у подошв ботинок, пока он, глядя на них, проходил вперед. 

Вперед, Эллиот. Давай.

Дюморье стоял прямо перед ним. Желтый костюм, казалось, трещал на его теле, да и сам он будто не помещался на сцене, заслоняя и своих помощников, и стол, за которым они сидели. 

Поднимай глаза, Эллиот. Улыбайся.

\- Приветствую, bon ami! Как вам обращаться?   
\- Э...Эллиот. Я ваш б-большой фанат.  
\- ООО, у меня есть фанаты, ты слышал? - хохотнул Дюморье, обернулся за спину к сидевшему там помощнику, а потом опять к Эллиоту, махая широкой ладонью у него перед лицом. - Сколько же вам лет, друг мой?   
\- Мне с-семнадцать. Я...  
\- ООО! Я в свои семнадцать уже повидал всякое, ахахаха! - он снова хохотнул, Эллиот попытался отзеркалить его улыбку. Получилось, наверное, не очень.   
За его спиной о чем-то переговаривались девианты, кто-то смеялся.   
Он ощутимо чувствовал, как все смотрят.   
На него.   
В спину, по бокам, спереди - взгляды обсасывали его, обсуждали, осмеивали, смотрели-смотрели-смотрели. Хотелось стряхнуть их, но они прилипали к потной холодной коже намертво.   
\- А ты уже повидал всякое, малыш Эллиот?  
\- Ннет. Пока не...  
\- Ха! - Дюморье снова оглянулся назад, но там его шутку, видимо, не оценили и он повернулся уже серьезнее, изучая Эллиота внимательно, как будто насмешка в глазах была лишь прикрытием.   
А может, и нет. Эллиот не знал. Это было не важно.   
Кислота продавила ему горло и выступила на вспотевшей коже, прилипла к одежде и ему казалось, что пол под ногами вращается. 

Это будет конец.  
  
\- Что вы для нас приготовили, мон ами? - музыка сливалась с отточенным голосом Дюморье, голоса за спиной шептали, шептали...

Соберись, Эллиот. Вот прямо сейчас. 

"Ты смешной, Эль".

"Хватит". 

Он вдохнул практически через боль, извлек из кармана измусоленные шарики, поднял голову - "Хватит. Поехали домой" - и они полетели вверх.  
Один, второй, третий, подняв голову, Эллиот наткнулся глазами на глаза помощника Дюморье, - они неотрывно смотрели на него из-за спины хозяина коммуны и были очень странные в ярком свете потолочных ламп - один зеленый, другой голубой, так вообще бывает, четвертый, пятый, зеленый, один, два, три, голубой, четыре...

Он поймал все мячики, расставив в стороны непослушные каменные руки и заставил тело чуть согнуться в поклоне. По спине текла струйка пота, пол вращался, часы на руке тикали как бомба, за спиной кто-то смеялся, но Дюморье смотрел прямо на него и его помощник со странными глазами тоже, хотя за широкой спиной его совсем и не было видно. 

\- ООО! Милый мальчик, так ты у нас фокусник! Мы любим фокусников, правда? - огромная ладонь снова полетела мимо лица Эллиота, сдувая челку в сторону, прохладно и приятно, - все мы, девианты, по сути своей немного фокусники, так я думаю! У нас их здесь немало, так что тебе придется постараться, юный друг Эллиот...

С мозгами у юного Эллиота явно было совсем худо. Он хотел сказать, "я постараюсь, сэр, спасибо", хотел сказать "я могу стать лучше", "буду рад стать одним из вас", но вместо этого его глупый язык выдал:  
\- Я не такой, как вы. Не девиант. 

Музыка все еще продолжала греметь. Но шепот стих. Мячики, выскользнув из пальцев, мягко покатились по полу.   
Все смотрели на сцену.   
Все смотрели на них.  
На него.   
Не-такого.   
Чужого.  
Полный зал девиантов, в голове у Эллиота их количество уже выросло до ста, и они ждали, что он обернется, чтобы сожрать его, выгнать, высмеять, вогнать в него свои блестящие ножи...

\- О! - Дюморье сложил руки на груди, широко улыбаясь, - О! Честность! Я это ценю в юных джентльменах! Здесь нет правил, так я решил, Страна Чудес открыта для таких, как мы! Однако есть в коммуне и всегда будет одно правило и оно..., - он осекся, чуть склонив голову вбок, слушая, что говорит ему помощник за спиной. 

Мужчина привстал из-за стола и положил руку Дюморье на плечо.   
Светло-голубой манжет рубашки резко контрастировал с кожей. 

Во рту у Эллиота было кисло, когда он медленно развернулся и пошел со сцены, ватные ноги как ласты шаркали по полу.   
Ему было здесь не место. Не среди них.

Хватит, Эллиот.   
Поиграли и хватит. Пора домой. 

\- И правило это гласит - отдай Стране Чудес плату за новое имя! А вы как думали? Она даст тебе все, но и ты будь готов отдать все, с чем пришел. Ха! Чем же платишь ты, юный Эллиот? 

Домой.   
Это было похоже на сон. 

Реальность, полная музыки, девиантов вокруг него и смеха Дюморье, - в этой реальности ватные ноги Эллиота несли его обратно, взгляды жгли, окаменевшие пальцы стягивали с запястья часы, протягивая их хозяину коммуны.   
За спиной у него стоял герр Вульф в светло-голубой рубашке, скрестив руки на груди, он смотрел на Эллиота своими странными глазами, а женщина рядом уже протягивала ему голограф-лист для записи. Для платы за новую жизнь подарком из прежней.  
\- Ха! прекрасно! Страна Чудес принимает твою плату! Добро пожаловать, Эллиот о'Клок, добро пожаловать домой, милые мои! Коммуна ждет вас, WILCOMMEN! Следующий дорогой мой друг, прошу на сцену!


End file.
